Recessed luminaires and suspended luminaires are sometimes utilized in long runs for use in, for example, hallways or rooms having at least one dimension which is relatively lengthy. These lights may be formed with a lens assembly which may be of multiple pieces. Once the luminaire rises to a normal operating temperature, the lens material may flex and expand causing shifting of the lens within the luminaire housing. In turn, the shifting may result in gaps between pieces of the various lens. These gaps do not always close upon cooling of the luminaire. This provides for visible indication of lens seams between segments, which is highly undesirable. Repeated expansion, contraction and shifting when the lights are on or off exacerbates this problem.
Given the foregoing problems, with current luminaires, it would be highly desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in these devices. More specifically, it would be highly desirable to provide a system which inhibits or eliminates gaps between lenses due to the thermal expansion and contraction of the housing or lens.